Injusto
by Runo Cartwright
Summary: Mary ha estado todo el día tratando de descubrir cual era el significado de "San Valentín" pero nadie era capaz de decirle, ni siquiera el malvado y traicionero de Seto.


**Summary**: Mary ha estado todo el día tratando de descubrir cual era el significado de "San Valentín" pero nadie era capaz de decirle, ni siquiera el malvado y traicionero de Seto.

**Disclaimer**: Kagerou Project/Daze no me pertenece, es propiedad de Jin (Shizen no Teki-P).

**N/A**: Este fic va dedicado a mi preciosa _Yuko-96_, espero que me perdones por haberme tardado tanto. ¡Disfrútalo, mi amiga bella!

* * *

**Injusto**

Acababa de amanecer, el ruido de su pequeño reloj de osito le indicaba aquello. Las orejas que hace un par de segundos estaban quietas en su lugar, ahora se movían frenéticamente provocando un ruido ensordesedor para sus sensibles oídos.

Se quejó soltando una pequeña lagrimita, como si le pidiera por favor al objeto que dejara de torturarla, cosa que no pasaría si ella no lo detenía manualmente.

Por fin, la pequeña niña se dignó a apagar la alarma, volviendo nuevamente a recostarse en su suave cama, esmerándose en enredarse lo más posible debajo de las sábanas para que así la Líder no pudiera sacarla.

Pero en el momento en que lo logró...Recordó que hoy era el día por el que Momo chillaba tanto.

¡Era San Valentín!

Y siendo sincera, le daba igual, porque por más que le preguntó a cada miembro del Mekakushi-Dan, nadie se atrevía a contarle de qué se trataba aquella fiesta con nombre tan raro.

Miró al techo, con la mirada cansada y a la vez aburrida, de tanta curiosidad que le causaba saber el significado del Día de San Valentín ni siquiera había dormido bien, pero tenía una excelente excusa: ¡Ni siquiera Seto fue capaz de explicarle! Indignada por aquello, fingió haberse enojado con el chico de cabellos negros y se lo pasó ignorándole todo el día anterior...

En su imaginación, ya que a los 10 minutos corrió a sus brazos pidiéndole perdón.

—¡Demasiado injusto! —exclamó alzando los brazos con pereza. Ya no valía la pena quedarse más tiempo en cama, gracias a que su curiosidad había vuelto se le quitó todo el sueño.

Se levantó acomodándose su camisón con la figura de un tierno perrito en el medio, se lo había regalado Kido hace un par de meses y lo adoraba; tomaba en cuenta el hecho de que probablemente a su Líder le habría costado horrores entrar a una tienda con cosas tiernas como aquellas.

Tomó su típica ropa de sirvienta y se metió en el baño para darse una ducha, creía rotundamente que gracias al agua fría cubriendo su pequeño cuerpecito se olvidaría de su curiosidad y sus ganas de celebrar aquella fiesta.

ஐ

Pero claramente no fue así.

Habían pasado más de cinco horas desde que había despertado y aún no podía sacarse de la cabeza la idea de San Valentín, y lo peor...¡¿Por qué nadie quería decirle qué significaba?! Cómo si fuera gran cosa...¡Maldición, si era gran cosa para ella! Todos eran unos malvados injustos.

Se echó en uno de los sillones de la sala de la Base, haciendo berrinche en él igual como lo hizo durante toda la mañana. Y, para agrandar aún más su enojo, Seto aún no llegaba y todos habían salido por su lado: Kano con Kido, Momo y Hibiya y finalmente Shintaro con Ene y Konoha.

Bufó haciendo un puchero, ¿Por qué Seto se tardaba tanto?

Fue ahí, cuando un interesante sonido llegó hasta sus oídos, proveniente de la televisión que en su torpeza dejo encendida.

—¡Y por último, para pasar un excelente San Valentín con su persona especial, no olvide darle un verdadero beso de amor en los labios! —parecía que aquella mujer de morena piel en la televisión había estado hablando hace bastante tiempo, pero Mary no le había prestado atención hasta que escucho las palabras "San Valentín".

—¿Un beso? ¿Y por qué un beso? –dijo en voz alta, como si le estuviera preguntando al televisor por la respuesta.

Pero no tuvo tiempo de ser "respondida" por el objeto, ya que el sonido de la puerta abriéndose retumbó en sus oídos, provocándole una enorme felicidad.

—¡Seto! —exclamó emocionada, corriendo alegremente hasta la puerta para lanzarse sobre la gran figura verde frente a ella.

El chico rió, correspondiendo a su abrazo con cariño.

—Hola Mary —la saludó acariciándole sus cabellos—. ¿Estás sola?

La pequeña asintió con la cabeza.

—Ah, me imaginaba, los demás debieron salir, ¿No es así?

Volvió a asentir, sin despegarse del abdomen del chico.

—Bueno, no importa porque ya estoy aquí —le sonrió nuevamente, sacando de detrás suya una pequeña bolsa. La pequeña emocionada la tomó, sacando de su interior un chocolate y lo que parecían ser unos guantes con forma de osito, iguales que su reloj—. Lo siento, no pude envolvértelos. —suspiró el pelinegro—, feliz San Valentín, Mary.

La albina le dio una gran sonrisa, abrazándolo por el cuello provocando que así éste la tomara y la levantara en el aire. Soltó una inocente risita, cuando ya por fin el chico la bajó haciéndole una suave caricia en su cabeza.

Entonces, recordó algo.

Si ella quería pasar un excelente día de San Valentín con su persona especial, debía darle un beso...

Enrojeció, pero si Seto era su persona especial no importaba. Después de todo, él también la había elegido a ella.

Se acercó lentamente hasta su amigo, haciéndole señas con su mano para que éste se agachara hasta su altura. Cuando por fin logró captar su atención, sonrió mientras le daba un leve y corto beso en los labios, pero lleno de amor hacia su "persona especial".

—La televisión dijo que si quería pasar un lindo San Valentín con la persona más especial para mí, debía darle un beso en los labios lleno de amor. —le dijo inocentemente, jugando con los dobleces de su vestido—. ¡Tú eres mi persona especial, Seto!

Y, el chico, con toda la admiración del mundo, la volvió a besar haciendo que la pequeña sirvienta se avergonzara más de lo debido, siendo que ella había tomado la iniciativa.

Al final, parecía que el dichoso día de San Valentín si que estaría presente en la vida de Mary de ahora en adelante.

* * *

Ya sé que el título no convence a nadie...Pero bueno, la intención es la que cuenta. u_u

¡Feliz día del amor y de la amistad!

**r**υno carтwrιgн**т**.


End file.
